Facing the Past & Confronting the Future
by Bellewshawn
Summary: Jason and Courtney are in love but what will happen when Robin comes back to town? Will Jason stay loyal to Courtney's love? Will Courtney fight for Jason or will her love be swept away by a new man?
1. Chapter 1 to 3

[pic]  
  
By: Adrienne Facing The Past & Confronting the Future  
  
Chapter I: Dogs, Laughter, and a Good Shower  
  
Please send me feedback! Thanks!  
  
(I do not really know all the details with Robin and Jason so the facts in this story may be off, but just go with it. ( )  
  
Courtney walked into the loft and was greeted by Rosie. "Hey girl, you miss me?" she asked, as the Golden retriever wagged her tail with enthusiasm. "Guess that's a yes", laughed Courtney. Just then someone had opened the door. She knew who it was even before it opened. It was the love of her life. The man that she had gone through thick and thin with, the man that helped her when her own husband stalked her, the man that saved her from being shot, the man that would give up everything just for her, it was Jason Morgan. He had just come in from the rain with his hair all wet and his clothes damp, but his eyes, his eyes were sparkling like ice crystals. She could see her reflection in him and that's the way she wanted it. She wanted to be a part of him and see herself in him because they were a part of each other now. She turned her attention away from the enthusiastic dog and to the man in the leather jacket. "Hey" "Hey yourself", he replied while taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch. "So I've only been gone for a few hours and you've already got a replacement for me?" Jason asked as he pointed to the dog. She laughed and he loved it. He loved it every time she smiled how she could make him feel like everything, everyone else didn't matter because she was there with him, where she wanted to be. He loved everything about her especially the fact that someone like her, someone so beautiful on the inside and out actually loved him and opened her heart to him. He loved the way she laughed at his jokes, and her big bright smile that made the world want to smile with her and wondered how he'd been so lucky to have found her. Sometimes he would be stressed out taking a ride on his motorcycle and she would just pop in his head without any warning. She was always with him subconsciously, in his heart, and now she was here in front of him laughing and smiling the way it should be. He knew this was it. He was going to stay with her forever. "Yea well you've got some major competition, I mean Rosie, she's a great body guard. She might just steal your job away from you", she replied with a grin. "Oh is that right", Jason replied back as he put his arms around her waist, pulling her into his arms. "Yea, but no one could ever replace you in my Heart Jason", she whispered into his ears, " and you know what else?" "What?", he asked looking into her big blue eyes which, to him was like an entire ocean full of, full of every thing any man could ever hope for. She started to nibble at his neck as she put her arms around his neck and then smirked and with a wide grin on her face told him, "You, the love of my life, are in desperate need of a shower." "Ha Ha", he smiled and told her back. The fact was that she was right. He was worn out. He had been riding around town all night just thinking. He was trying to clear his mind of everything. Things weren't too good right now with the business and the only thing he has been looking forward to was seeing Courtney. "Well I'll take a shower, but only if you come with me", he said both knowing why he said it and what he really wanted. "Hmm..Ok, on one condition." "What's that?" "That afterwards, we get some one-on one time", she said seductively, knowing full well that he couldn't resist her.  
  
Chapter II: All Snuggled Up  
  
She layed there snuggled in his arms as she moved her fingertips up and down his muscular shaped body. That was the only real place where she felt safe from it all. Safe from her brother's controlling ways..just safe, in the arms of the man that she loved. "So I was talking to Emily at Kelly's", said the beautiful woman. "Yeah?" "Yea she stopped by to say hi and we're going to go shopping." Still caressing his arm with her fingertips. "She's really nice Jason I can see why you care about her so much". "Yea Emily, she's great. She's the only Quartermaine that isn't insane" "Yea I know I mean between A.J., Edward, Skye, Monica...she's the only one that's actually well nice." "Yea I know what you mean", he replied while slowly falling asleep. She looked up and saw that he was falling asleep and knew that he was obviously beat. She thought it was maybe from the amazing night they just had but knew it was more. Jason was stressed out but about what, she didn't know and she wasn't going to push. When he was ready he would tell her. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, I love you". "I love you too", he replied and then fell asleep. She got up for a drink of water and his cell phone rang. He was still asleep, obviously very tired, and she didn't want the phone to wake his peaceful sleep so she answered it. "Jason?", she heard the voice of his sister Emily. "Look Jason I can't explain but she's here, she's actually here. I don't' know how but she's here and she got into a car accident on the way here. Jason she's in a coma. Jason I can't stay on the phone but just.just get to General Hospital as fast as you can!" Then she heard a man in the background telling the girl on the phone, " Emily did you call Jason? Don't make him worry too much, Robin will be fine." Emily got back on the phone and told who she tought was Jason, "Jason? Jason, you there? Look I have to go but just get here soon! Love You!" then the line went dead. Courtney's heart stopped. She dropped the phone out of her hand without knowing it. Things raced through her head so fast she thought she was going to pass out. Just then Jason rose out of his bed, "Courtney, what's wrong?" She didn't know what to say. If she told him he'd go to the hospital and be with her. She knew in her heart that Jason wouldn't betray her. He loved her not anyone else. But she kept thinking about her brother and Brenda. When he found out Brenda was alive, he wound up kissing her. She also knew she had to tell him, she had to be honest with him. She couldn't think of anything to say and before she even got a chance to breathe, two words just slipped out of her mouth, "Robin's alive"  
  
Chapter 3: Trying to Believe the Unbelievable  
  
Jason was confused, "What? Courtney what are you talking about?" She was in a trance. She was speaking to him but it seems she was just saying the words not actually know what they meant. Monotonously she replied,"Jason Robin is alive. She got into a car accident. She's at General Hospital. You have to go Jason. You have to go to see...to see..(she turned around). to see her. Go Jason go" Tears were forming in Courtney's eyes. Jason just stood there he couldn't move. He was thicking about this girl that he loves that was in front of her. The girl that fought for him and he fought for her also. But then there was Robin. He thought he would never see her ever again. She was his first love as far as he could remember anyway, thanks to his brother A.J crashing Jason and himself in a car. He loved Courtney there was no doubt about that but he had to go see her Robin was hurt Robin needed him he felt a responsibility for her. But more than that Robin was alive. He stared at the blond woman in front of him in awe of the news he had just told her. "Hospital?", that was all he could get out of his mouth. His thoughts were suffocating him the only thing he could think to do was go. So that's what he did, he brushed his hand up against Courtney's face with an expression in his eyes that Courtney understood and with that he left.  
Please send me feedback on whether or not I should continue this fan fic. 


	2. Chapter 4

[pic]  
  
By: Adrienne Facing the Past & Confronting the Future  
  
Chapter 4: The Other Woman  
  
Jason Morgan raced to the hospital unsure if the last 10 minutes of his life had actually happened for if they were all some illusion and he would wake up with Courtney in his arms telling him it would all be ok..Courtney....there she was popping into his mind again. Not even aware of doing it, she always made him relax.how he loved her. He felt a kick in his stomach. It was guilt. He shouldn't have left Courtney alone in the loft. He should have reassured her of his feelings for her first. But instead he left because he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she was thinking.if she thought..oh no what if she thought that he would leave her for Robin? Maybe that's why she had tears in her eyes. He hated thinking that he brought those sad tears into her beautiful blue eyes. But he couldn't turn back now. He was already in the hospital parking lot and he walked into the hospital tripping on his own feet a couple of times before actually making it into the nurse's desk. "Bobbie, where is she..where's Robin?" he asked his friend and Carly's mother. "Jason how'd you find ou...um.. Ok she's in room 482. Make it right and then walk strait. It's at the end of the hall. Emily is waiting there for you." "Ok thanks", he gave her a nod and ran down the hall.  
  
"Jason! Jason, oh I'm so glad to see you. She's in there with mom", his sweet sister replied hugging him. He stared into the room for what seemed to be days just in disbelief that Robin, once the love of his life, was alive. "Yea how is she?" he replied returning the hug. "Mom says that she's in a coma and." "Well her condition hasn't changed but at least she is stable." Replied Monica finishing her daughter's sentence. "Jason.hey sweetheart why don't you go in there and see her. It would probably make her feel a lot better." "Yea thanks Monica", he said as he went inside to see Robin.  
  
He walked in as and closed the door behind him and then rolling down the shades so they could have some privacy. "Hey", he said as he grabbed her hand. "Hey everything is going to be ok, I promise." "What are you doing here anyway? You shouldn't have been here then this wouldn't have ever happened." He felt his emotions getting out of control. He couldn't stop it. The only other time when he couldn't control his emotions was when he was with Courtney. Courtney. Courtney. She was always on his mind. Even at times like these. "You know everything that happened between us with Carly and Michael.I. I just wanted to say that I thought I'd never get another chance to see you again. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for you getting hurt. Listen to me because I know you can here me. You have to hold on Robin. You have well you have your life ahead of you now and I don't know why or how your even here but I know that you have people you care about you and so do I so just.." he began to stroke her hair, "just wake up ok?" "It's a deal." he heard a soft weak voice speak to him. "Robin? Hey I knew you'd make it." She saw his eyes they were just has amazing as when she was gone and thought that she'd never get another chance to see him. "Yea well who wouldn't with you on the other side waiting for me?" she gave him a little smile. "Listen I know we have to talk but." "But we can save it for later. I. I'm just glad that you're alive." "Yea so am I." They both were having flash backs of their memories. Both good and bad but also they were just in the moment. They just looked in each other's eyes. Both almost not believing that they were there with the other. Both not blinking afraid that the other would leave. Both not knowing that a beautiful blond woman was standing in the hall, watching through the square shaped glass portion of the door, watching the man that she loved holding the hand of the woman that he once loved.his first love. And she thought to herself, "The Love of His Life?"  
  
Please post feedback on the journey fan fic message board or send it to me at Lilsecza@aol.com with fan fic in the subject line. All feedback is appreciated thanks! I am A HUGE JOURNEY Fan!!!!!! lol so all i can tell you is don't worry 


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

[pic] [pic]  
  
Facing the Past & Confronting the Future Chapter 5: Only You Courtney's heart was either beating really fast or not beating at all. She didn't know. She just kept staring at the man whom she loved, loves with all her heart. She didn't know what would happen next. She just wanted to go back to an hour ago when she was in Jason's arms, where she felt so safe and loved. But she wasn't and he wasn't holding her. He was holding Robin, the woman he once loved. He felt her eyes on him and smelled her perfume that she always wore. The scent wasn't anything big but just a tint of something good that he could always smell even from a mile away even if no one else could. He turned around and saw her standing there. But just as he started to turn she went away. She had to leave, she couldn't deal with him right now because she knew what he would say. He would tell her that she's the only one for him and then tell her that he was sorry for leaving and that him and Robin are over. And she would believe him. Maybe that's because it was true but she couldn't believe him, she couldn't face him just in case it wasn't. Just in case he didn't want to be with her. She had not ever been scared of Jason no matter what. When he was doing his job, or threating people, or even when she witnessed him beating someone up. She wasn't scared of him. But now she was, she was scared of his feelings, not for her but his feelings for.Robin. He saw her and knew what he had to do. He didn't want to leave Robin but had to go after the woman he loved. "I'll be right back", he said to the woman laying the bed. He ran down the hall for her screaming "Courtney! Wait!" She heard him call for her but couldn't stop. She wanted to but her legs wouldn't let her she just kept walking rapidly until she felt an arm grab her making her stop. "Courtney where are you going?" he looked at her with his beautiful crystal blue eyes that were turning hazel at that very moment. She was captured by his eyes. She loved the way his eyes would change color from blue to hazel and vice versa. "I'm just going to take a walk, Jason you should be with Robin she needs you." She said as she turned to walk away from him. Before she got a chance, though, he stopped her. "No, I should be with you. I want to be with you." She looked up at him and their eyes met, they spoke a language only each other could understand. He took her in his arms making sure that she felt secure that his love was only for her and no one else. "Courtney, I love you and only you. Robin is in my past. I don't even know how she's even here." "Gosh, Jason she's in there hurt and you're out here trying to make me feel better about my insecurities." She sighed a little embarrassed and Jason could tell. He could always tell. "You're the most important thing to me Courtney." Courtney gave him a smile and said calmly, "yeah but you should go and be with her. I mean she doesn't really have anyone and I think it'd be good for her if you were with her. Go ahead I don't mind." "I don't want to leave you." "I'm fine Jason. I promise." "But how is she even here I thought that she was.." "Yeah I don't know either." Just at that moment Monica came by, "Hey you two well she's going to be fine but Jason um I don't mean to interrupt you guys but Robin's asking for you." Jason and Courtney looked at each other each knowing what would have to happen next. Courtney brushed her hand up against Jason's and motioned for him to go. Jason nodded and then went to see Robin.  
  
Chapter 6: Twenty Questions "Hey", the weak woman replied. "Hey how do you feel?" "Like I my head was slammed against a windshield." She gave him a small smile. "Which is pretty much the truth." Jason recipicated the smile. "Robin, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. I mean you're alive!" "Yea I know it's hard to believe. Jason I." "How are you here?" "When did you get here?" "Why did you come back?" "Why didn't you tell me that you were.. I mean I thought that you were." "Jason!!!!" she exclaimed. "Hey can you stop with the twenty questions please. Look I'm back but I can't tell you why just yet." She took his hand. "Look can we not do this just yet. I'm kinda tired." "Yea of course, you should be getting your rest I didn't mean to keep you up. We'll talk later." He started to head out the door. "Wait Will you stay here with me. I don't' feel like being alone?" "yea sure." He watched her close her yes and drift off into a slow slumber.  
Please Send All Feedback to lilsecza@aol.com or on the journey message board on Journey Online or the Forum at Elegance @ Heart 


End file.
